


The Bass Is Too Loud, The Walls Are Too Thin

by Ehwell



Series: Jem and Riley Take On The World [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV), Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I can just totally see them together?, This based on my own personal experience with anxiety and PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehwell/pseuds/Ehwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, Jem Walker would never have really described herself as someone who enjoys clubbing. Sure, she enjoys music, but the kind in her own room, by herself, without a hundred strangers trying to rub up against her. But ever since her brother had offered her the spare room in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Simon, and their best friend Amy, the latter two had been pestering her to join them in enjoying the city’s night life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bass Is Too Loud, The Walls Are Too Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this http://bisexualjemima.co.vu/post/125758887073/endless-list-of-favourite-crack-ships-jem
> 
> I couldn't get it out of my head so I think I'm gonna write a series.  
> Title is from The Front Bottoms song, The Bass is Too Loud

In all honesty, Jem Walker would never have really described herself as someone who enjoys clubbing. Sure, she enjoys music, but the kind in her own room, by herself, without a hundred strangers trying to rub up against her. But ever since her brother had offered her the spare room in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend Simon, and their best friend Amy, the latter two had been pestering her to join them in enjoying the city’s night life. 

While in Roarton she’d always been looking for ways to get out because the place itself, not to mention her house was so damn stifling, just being in London was enough. In fact, at home, her desire to escape was what lead to some of her more questionable decisions (especially a certain one by the name of Gary). Now she was determined to not let that happen again.

And as much as she wanted a fresh start, in some ways she felt completely petrified at the idea of messing that up too. All of these things were running through her head as she sat on the end of her bed watching Amy rifle through her closet, positively gushing about the place they planned to take Jem to that night.

“Jemmy, really it’s got such a nice vibe and the music is something else. We’re not gonna take you home till you’ve found a date. Honestly, just brush your hair and put this-,”she tossed a couple tank tops and Jem’s favourite jeans on the bed beside her, “and you’ll find someone you really like. Fit people got to clubs, it’s like a rule. Really Jem you can’t stay cooped up in here forever.”

As much as Jem wanted to argue that point, she knew it was futile. When Amy gets on one of her kicks like this, there was honestly no stopping her. Plus, it was only one night, Jem told herself, as she shrugged out the baggy sweater she has been sleeping in the past few nights after she’d nicked from Simon. 

She picked up the boots underneath the edge of her bed and padded over to the window where she leaned against the sill. As an after thought she threw on her favourite jacket, then leaned her forehead against the window pane. When she’d first gotten into the apartment she’d loved nothing more than watching the streams of people going about their business below and honestly, the novelty hadn’t worn off yet. 

Hundreds of people with hundreds of things to do and hundreds of thoughts racing through their minds. It was just one night anyway. How bad could it be?  
_

Very bad.The answer to that was very bad. The club Amy had been raving about was hot and smelled like unwashed bodies and cheap alcohol. One night could be very, very bad. 

Somewhere along the course of the last hour she’d managed to not only lose her brother and his friends into the writhing crowd but had been hit on by not one, not two, eight different men who all faintly reminded her of Gary in some way, with their predatory eyes and cheap cologne.

Amy wanted her to date these people? Not likely. Honestly, all she wanted was to be back in her room, in the quiet, away from everyone and everything. As she stood there pressed against the wall she could feel the panic rising in her chest. 

No, no, no, no it hadn’t been this bad in a long time. She felt like crying or running away or throwing up or maybe all three but she had to get out of there. She pushed along the edge of the crowd, mumbling apologies until she found an unmarked door. Praying to whoever may be listening that it wasn’t alarmed, she pushed it open and found herself out in the cool night on the fire escape. 

Jem reached out with shaking fingers to grasp the railing. She took several deep breathes remembering what her therapist had told her to do when things got especially bad. Get out of the situation, take a deep breathe, find somewhere or someone you’re comfortable with and take a break. 

She could still feel the pulsing music through the door behind her and she felt it speeding up her heart beat so she shoved her hands into her pockets and forced her feet up the steep stairs of the fire escape.On the last landing she turned out to the city laid out below her and while it wasn’t exactly quiet, it all felt muted as if she were viewing it through a veil. Whether this was from her panic of the fact that she was so how didn’t make very much difference. 

The sound of cars was relaxing after the pounding beat inside. Jem wasn’t really sure if she would ever get used to how bright everything in the city was, but after the havoc that the darkness of night at home wreaked on her psyche she was glad for the street lights. 

She hadn’t realised the steps had taken her to the roof until she turned and saw someone, with bright white hair and blue headphones around their neck, sitting opposite her with their legs dangled off the roof. It was just then that Jem’s feet decided it would be a good time to slip. She lost her footing and her back slammed into the metal of the fire escape and a few choice curse words escaped her mouth. 

Jem squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds, really hoping this was all a dream and that she would wake up. When Jem opened them, a girl, a very cute girl, was standing above her, with her eyebrows knitted into a concerned expression. She knelt down next to Jem and asked in a slightly foreign accent that Jem couldn’t quite place, 

“Are you alright?”

Right then and there Jem would’ve been sure it was a dream had her back not been smarting the way it was. With some effort she shifted into a sitting position and looked closer at the other girl. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright. Sorry for disturbing you, I really didn’t think there’d be anyone else up here.”

The girl chuckled, a bright noise, before shaking her head and straightening up back to standing and offering Jem her hand. 

“It’s quite alright. Need a hand?”

Jem took it and managed to get to her feet before following the other girl who cocked her head towards where she had been sitting on the roof, accepting the silent invitation. Jem settled on the edge of the roof next to this beautiful mystery girl, who pulled a pack of cigarettes from her bag and offered on to Jem, who shook her head. The mystery girl turned to her again with a quizzical expression. 

“Can I ask you a question?,” she said. Jem nodded and the girl continued, “If you didn’t come to smoke, why’re you up here?”

Jem considered the girl beside her. She seemed genuinely curious and honestly, what difference did it make. She was just some random girl Jem met on a roof at midnight. What did it matter if this girl judged her?

“Everything gets a bit loud sometimes. Too many people, too many smells, too much noise. It all gets to be too much much. I dunno.”

 

The girl nodded solemnly and looked back at Jem.  
“I understand. I’m Riley by the way,” she said, offering her hand.

“Jem. And why is it you’re up here, if I can ask.”

“I’m a DJ, just finished my set. I love the job but have never been a fan of clubs. Like you said they’re too much much.” she half smiled then continued. “Why did you come in the first place, then? And why don’t you leave? Not that I’m not enjoying this.” She quickly added.

“It’s stupid, really. My brother’s friend Amy decided I needed to get out more and made it clear she wouldn’t allow me to go home till I found myself a date.” Jem explained, rolling her eyes.

“Only problem is I don’t really want a date.”

“That’s simple. Tell Amy I’m your date. I flash her a smile and you’re on your way.” 

“You’d do that?”

“Yeah, nothing to it.”

“Thank you. Really, thanks.”

Riley nodded as Jem pulled out her phone to text Kieran and Amy. 

“Amy doesn’t believe you’re real.”

“Well lets go prove it then.”

Jem got to her feet once more. Not entirely believing her luck as she followed Riley down the fire escape. As they pushed the door open back into the club, the memory of why Jem had left in the first place sat heavy in her stomach. She stood frozen on the threshold, unable to will her feet forward. Jem felt a soft hand close around hers, and she looked down to see Riley entwining their fingers before giving Jem an encouraging nod. Riley led Jem around the side of the dance floor over to the bar where Jem pointed out her brother and his friends. 

“So you found someone Jem? You’re were one of the DJ’s, weren’t you? What’s your name?”, Amy shouted over the thumping beat

“Her names Riley. Are you satisfied?”

“Did you get her number?” Amy asked, glancing down at their still clasped hands

“Oh! Almost forgot!”, Riley jumped in. “Here Jem give me your phone.”

Amy nodded approvingly as Riley typed a new contact into Jem’s phone.

“Are you ready to go them?” asked Kieren, who had been watching the whole encounter, arm looped through Simon’s

“So I guess I’ll see you?” Jem half shouted to Riley, silently thanking her for letting her go home

“Yeah.” she said, pulling Jem into a hasty hug before kissing her cheek. She shot Jem a radiant smile and waved as she turned on heel, disappearing into the crowd

_ 

Even as Jem walked towards home, listening to Kieren, Simon and Amy joking, Riley’s smell lingered. Menthol cigarettes with something lovely, like flowers, mixed with the distinct smell of cold. Something Jem had no idea could smell so sweet.


End file.
